


Then and Now

by OhStarsAbove



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song fic, never did one before but why not, nonbinary Zim, zim remanences on his life as an irken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhStarsAbove/pseuds/OhStarsAbove
Summary: Zim hates remembering. He'd rather just keep lying to himself.Song: No place like home
Kudos: 9





	Then and Now

It was hard to remember the last 198 years, and not just because of the repressed memories, but because _they_ didn't want to accept what they _could_ recall.

_Run from that disaster_

For any other Irken, it wasn't a shock to come across murder, torture- the _works_. It wasn't like an ordinary Invader could feel remorse, anyway.

_Familiar sins come crashing in_

But what was ordinary to an _Irken_ , held no candle to a _defective_.

_And sever forever and after_

All those lives _lost_ , all his respected _equal_ s-

_My old friend, it's time I leave you here_

It was too much to bear. Too much to process emotionally, mentally, _physically_ -

_For once, for all in frozen alabaster_

That's what lying is good for.

_ Believe me _

He could believe in a _lie_.

_There's no place like home_

He could live a _lie_ if he tried.

_There's no place like home_


End file.
